Untamed
by Kittycatloveschu
Summary: will Naomi ever be loved from young age she was groomed and abuse. will she ever find the secrets to her family?


**Chapter one **

This story is not meant to make you cry but apologies if it does. This story is not your typical fairy tale princess story yes it has fairies, princesses and princes but this is not a loving story…this is the story of Naomi Summers or has she likes to be called Nemo.

It all started when Nemo was 3 years old just after her mother melody was killed before her very own eyes but that story will come clear later. Nemo and her to twins Natalie and Nikki where put into care there father was blamed for the heart breaking attack but after no evidence a year later he's case was suspended, however by then it was to late for little Naomi she had all ready been adopted by Daniel and Lucy Bishop.

"GET HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Daniel boomed at me has I cowered in the corner of the room

"Wh-what d-did I d-do" I stuttered the tears began to leak out of my emerald green eyes and down my pale white face. He grabbed me by the back of my blonde hair twisting it around his hand has he raised he's fist above my face, he went to swing for me, luckily Lucy walked in. she looked in horror

"DANIEL!" she screeched "DON'T YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON THAT CHILD!" Daniel looked at her then down at me he lowed he's fist and loosened his grip on my hair and pushed me forwards towards Lucy

"HERE TAKE HER!" he glared. She picked me up and pulled me to her she took me out of the room.

"what was this over Naomi?" she asked has she walked us up the stairs

"I forgot to put sugar in his tea" I sighed looking up at her catching the gimps of her beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Well Daniel has a very lose temper" she rubbed my head "come on lets get you to bed" she walked into my room threw back the sheets and laid me on them "remember this little Nemo I will always help no matter what"

"Okay" I smiled at her

That night I heard shouting but I could only recognise two voices Daniels and Lucy's I could tell there where about four other men's voices I gently got out of bed and pressed my ear on the wall, then I heard a loud thud against the wall where my ear was pressed.

"Ow! Mick!" I heard Lucy's sweet innocent voice yelp

"shhhh Lucy we don't need to wake our guest now do we? Now Daniel tells me you got involved in he's business." he's voice was gruffly and low.

"he was going to hit the child.."

"its he's business not yours!" he interrupted her. My breathing went fast with rage, the other room got quite. I ran to my bed and threw the blanket over my head just has my bedroom door swung open, shutting my eyes tightly I pulled my self into a ball praying whom ever was in my room would go away I heard the movement of the door shutting I relaxed and opened my eyes. A second later the blanket flew off me and tall dark haired man was standing over me he's eyes were muddy brown but they had a hint of red hidden in them.

"hello, shouldn't you be asleep?" he's voice was sharp and hard he sounded annoyed at me

"I" I looked at the empty glass on the side of my bed "I wanted a glass of water"

"no" he glared at me through narrowed eyes "you were ears dropping, little girls who ear drop get punished" he pulled out a piece of rope and grabbed my small defenceless hands and bounded them to the bed post.

"Please stop sir please your scaring me" but he never stopped he did the same to my feet but stretched them a part. The next thing I felt was he's body crushing into me I closed my eye and I blanked out. I woke back up it was morning the sky was horrid gray colour. I climbed off my bed and went into the bathroom washed my face it wasn't until I looked up I realised I had a purple coloured burse across my left eye. What happened last night I wondered. I jumped up has Lucy grabbed my arm softly

"I am sorry I made you jump" she knelt down and hugged me. "I am so sorry Nemo darling"

"Lucy! What happened last night? I cant remember anything" I asked in confusion

"I will hmm tell you after Nemo, breakfast first" she stood up took my hand then took me out my room and down the stairs to the dining room at the table a large chunky man was reading a news paper half the size of me. I sat at the table. he pulled down the paper and looked at me.

"Hello" my voice squeaked

"Hello Naomi" I recognised the voice it was the deep mans voice from last night. "how did you sleep? I am Mick"

"I can't remember my night" I lowered my head not looking at him. He stood up and walked to me standing behind me he placed he's hands on my shoulders he started to press he hands harder into me I winced has he pushed harder and harder onto me until I let out a light scream.

"Now Naomi you have a couple of thing you have to learn okay. One when you are in bed you stay in bed unless of course you need the toilet, two when your told to do something make sure you do it and three you d take any punishment" I nodded slowly.

"okay then" I mumbled.


End file.
